


The Silence

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [35]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: That moment. You know which one.





	The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 73. silence

He knew that the battle had not faded. He knew things were exploding all around them. He had no doubt that there were cries and screaming.

For Baze, there was no sound, though. Just as there was no death, no struggle, nothing but the fact that Chirrut's voice had fallen away from his ears.

His partner in life, the man he had followed on so many fools' errands had been silenced.

"I am one with the Force. The Force is with me."

The words were there in his mind. Maybe he said them. 

A heartbeat later, he had true silence.


End file.
